Tricked
by Kimmytrainer
Summary: Fuji is good at tricking Tezuka, and he doesn't seem to care where or when he does it. It tends to shock his teammates, though.  Yaoi, no lemon. Perfect Pair, Emerald Pair.


It was after practice one day, and the Regulars were all changing in the locker room. It had been a particularly difficult practice, and everyone was extra tired. Of course, that only made Momoshiro and Kaidoh argue more, so Tezuka was exhausted from yelling at them to stop and threatening them with laps.

"Ne, Tezuka?" Fuji asked.

"Yes?" Tezuka replied.

"You seem a bit tense. Let me give you a massage."

"Fuji, I'd rather you didn't—" he stopped talking as Fuji began kneading his palms into Tezuka's shoulders. He closed his eyes and leaned his head forward against the locker to give Fuji's hands more access, feeling the massage do wonders for his muscles. When Fuji removed his hands a moment later, Tezuka found himself craving the touch of the tensai.

"Feel better now?" Fuji asked.

"Y-yeah… Thank you, Shuusuke." Tezuka replied after turning towards Fuji, who opened his eyes at the response. Then Tezuka's eyes widened as he realized what he just said in front of the Regulars.

Fuji smirked. "You're welcome, _'Mitsu_."

All the other regulars stared at them.

"First name basis. Interesting," Inui noted. "And you even gave Tezuka a nickname. _Very_ interesting. Now, what's the reason?"

Tezuka just looked dumbfounded, and Fuji was smirking.

"I think I'll tell them," Fuji said, looking towards Tezuka.

"Fuji, _don't_," Tezuka stressed.

"We're dating."

Tezuka groaned and face-palmed himself. Everyone stared wide-eyed at them, except for Inui who was writing notes.

"You're _what_?" Oishi said.

"There was a 68% chance," Inui said.

"I don't believe it, nya! Fujiko would have told me!" Eiji whined.

"Yeah, I don't believe it either! Prove it!" Momo exclaimed.

"Okay," Fuji said. He quickly faced Tezuka and put his arms around the taller boy's neck, then kissed him. Tezuka's brain was yelling at him to stop Fuji, but his body took control and he put his arms around Fuji, pulling him closer, and began kissing him back.

Everyone, even Inui, stared at the tensai and their normally stoic Buchou, blushing madly. After a minute, Fuji pulled away and looked into Tezuka's eyes. Tezuka stared back, as if no one else was there.

"Shuusuke."

"Yes, 'Mitsu?"

"20 laps."

"Why?"

"For doing that to me."

"Oh, so you get pleasure and I get laps?"

Tezuka looked at him pointedly. "You know what I mean."

"Fine, but you kissed back, so you should get laps, too."

Tezuka sighed. He knew Fuji would find a way to get him back ten-fold if he didn't agree. "Fine," He said, putting his shoes on. Then Fuji grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door, running. "Sh-Shuusuke!"

"I'm not letting you waste the afternoon with laps. We're going on a date."

"Wait a sec—" Then they were out the door.

"Wow," Oishi said.

"I never knew Buchou swung that way," Kaidoh commented.

"Oi, Mamushi! You swing that way, too!" Momo yelled.

"Fssshhhhh."

"It's true, Kaidoh," Inui said. "Remember that time we got stuck in that closet and—" Kaidoh covered Inui's mouth, blushing bright red.

"Mamushi, your face is all red!" Momo said.

"Wait, I wanna know what Inui was gonna say!" Eiji complained.

"No!" Kaidoh yelled.

"Mada mada dane," Echizen remarked.

"You guys, let's just go," Oishi told them.

"Let's follow them!" Momo exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Eiji cheered.

"It will be good data," Inui added.

"Che," Echizen said, annoyed.

"We can't follow them! It would be an invasion of their privacy!" Oishi chided.

"Well, Inui-sempai invades everyone's privacy on a daily basis, so it's fine for us to do it just once," Momo argued.

"Fssshhhh," Kaidoh hissed.  
>""Oh right, especially Mamushi's!"<p>

Kaidoh blushed. "Oi!"

"So, what _were_ you doing in that closet that day?"

"None of your business, idiot!"

"We were doing what Tezuka and Fuji just did," Inui _oh so helpfully_ added. Kaidoh blushed even more.

"So, are you two dating, too?" Eiji asked.

Kaidoh didn't know how to respond to that.

"Kaidoh?" Inui asked. Kaidoh looked at him. "Do you want to be?"

"Fssshhhhh." Kaidoh looked down, shyly.

Inui walked over to him and put a hand on the snake-like boy's cheek, which made Kaidoh look at him. "Kaidoh?"

Kaidoh heard something strange in his voice. What was it? _It's hope_, he realized. Did Inui want him to say yes? Well, if that emotion really _was_ hope, then it would be easy for him to oblige. After all, he _had_ had a huge crush on his sempai ever since _that_ day; or maybe even before that. So, Kaidoh decided to follow his instinct, which was telling him to go for it. Then, instead of just saying "yes," he closed his eyes and kissed the data collector.

Inui was, for once, surprised, as were everyone else in the room. But he was also overjoyed, and began kissing Kaidoh back. When they broke apart, he asked, "So, was that a 'yes'?

"Yes." They both smiled and leaned forward again.

Then, Momo interrupted, "Whoa, guys, can you do that somewhere else? I thin we've seen enough guys making out for one day."

'Why don't you go somewhere else, idiot?" Kaidoh responded.

"Oi, I'm not an idiot!" Momo grabbed the front of Kaidoh's shirt.

Inui's glasses glinted. "Leave my boyfriend alone."

Momo let go and backed up, sweat dropping.

"Uh… didn't you have a date to spy on?" Kaidoh asked, trying to save his enemy from his boyfriend's wrath.

"Oh, right," Momo said. "See ya!" He ran out the door dragging Echizen along while Eiji dragged Oishi and Taka behind them.

"Now, where were we?" Inui said, leaning in again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Momo and the others ran out the door, they saw Tezuka dragging Fuji back toward the clubhouse.

"No, Fuji," Tezuka said.

"Oh, come on, 'Mitsu! It'll be fun!" Fuji tried.

"_No._ I'm _not_ going to karaoke again. You'll probably try to get me drunk, and I have to be sober to do my work. Besides, I left all my stuff in the locker room."

"Oh, but I love how you act when you're drunk!" They stopped walking.

"Yes, because you took me back to your house since I could hardly walk."

"But that was one of the most _wonderful_ nights of my life!" Obviously they didn't realize that most of the Regulars were hearing this. Speaking of them, they were all blushing. A lot.

"Does that mean you don't like how I normally am?" Tezuka asked, slightly upset.

"Of course not. I said 'one of.' You're _always_ wonderful, 'Mitsu." The Regulars blushed more. "And I love you just as you are," Fuji said, stepping forward to hug his Buchou.

Tezuka smiled, putting his arms around the tensai. "I love you, too, Shuusuke."

"You aren't mad at me, right? Because I hate it when you're mad at me." Fuji buried his face into Tezuka's chest.

"Shuusuke, look at me." Fuji looked up. "I'm not mad at you, Shuusuke. I hate being angry at you just as much as you do."

"Really?"

"Yes." Fuji smiled, and Tezuka leaned down for a romantic kiss.

Seeing that they were starting to kiss again, Momo groaned and covered his eyes. Then, he and the other Regulars who were with him stood even stiller, if that was possible, their eyes wide.

Tezuka and Fuji, hearing Momo groan, broke apart and looked at them. Tezuka's eyes were wide and Fuji's eyes were open and glaring.

"We're sorry," Fuji said, seething, as Momo uncovered his eyes. "We didn't hear the door open, and I didn't realize this bothered you so much, _Momoshiro_."

"Uh… no, of course it doesn't!" Momo said, backing up.

"Ne, Fujiko?" Eiji interrupted.

"Yes, Eiji?" Fuji asked.

"We're sorry, nya. We heard what you were saying…." Eiji looked down. "And it only bothers Momo because he's seen a lot of it today and he isn't used to it, nya…."

"But it's too bad Inui-sempai missed this. He would have gotten a lot of notes," Echizen said,

"I'm _glad_ he missed it," Tezuka added.

"He'll find out anyway," Fuji replied.

"I suppose you're right." He sighed. Then he got a sudden thought. "Wait, exactly _how much_ of that did you hear?"

"Um…" Eiji started. "Well, we heard from when you refused to go to karaoke, nya…." Tezuka paled and blushed, which made the blush more prominent.

"I still can't believe you got drunk!" Momo said, trying not to laugh.

Tezuka glared. "it wasn't on purpose."

"Ne, 'Mitsu? Your face looks… interesting," Fuji commented. Now Tezuka glared at him. "I'm sorry, but," he hid a chuckle behind his hand, "You look pale and flushed at the same time, and you're glaring." He chuckled again.

Tezuka took a deep breath and let it out, knowing that punishing Fuji would only cause him problems in the long run. Then, face normal again, he started walking towards the clubroom. "I'm going to get my stuff."

"Wait, Buchou! I wouldn't go in there if I were you!" Momo yelled. But it was too late, and the door was already opened.

Tezuka blushed furiously, seeing the scene in front of him, and so did all the other Regulars, excluding Fuji. On the ground lay a shirtless Kaidoh with an also shirtless Inui on top of him, kissing each other passionately. They were completely oblivious to their new accidental audience.

Tezuka was about to back up when he sensed Fuji behind him. "Shuusuke, what are you going to do?" he asked, suspicious.

"Nothing, 'Mitsu," Fuji replied innocently.

Tezuka turned around. "Then why do I have a bad feeling about—"

Fuji tackled him to the ground, interrupting him. "About this?" Fuji asked, smirking with his eyes open.

"Shuusuke, hold on a minute, we can't—" Tezuka was interrupted again, this time by Fuji's lips.

Eiji commented, blushing, "Maybe they should be a doubles team, nya."

"They do seem to sense each other well," Oishi replied, also red-faced.

Inui and Kaidoh took a break for air, and they noticed the other regulars. Well, most of them. They gave each other a look, as if to say, "Let's stop and see what's up." Inui got off of Kaidoh and then reached down to help his boyfriend up. Unnoticed, they picked up their shirts and put them on, then walked over to where Oishi was standing.

"Oishi, what's going on?" Inui asked.

Oishi jumped a foot in the air, surprised. "Oh, Inui," he said, a hand over his heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack." He then remembered Inui's question, and nodded toward the perfect pair. "_They're_ going on."

Inui looked at Tezuka and Fuji, who were making out. "Ah." Then he said, "Tezuka seems to have a very low resolve when it comes to Fuji."

"Not when it comes to karaoke."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently they went before and Fuji managed to get Tezuka drunk and then took him back to his house and…." Oishi blushed more.

"I think I understand." Inui started writing stuff in his notebook.

All of the sudden, Fuji moaned into the kiss, causing everyone to look at them again.

"Maybe we should go," Kaidoh said. Oishi and Taka agreed, but were held back by the others.

Now, back to the couple on the floor.

Tezuka kissed Fuji back passionately, and Fuji moaned into the kiss. They fumbled with each other's clothes until they were both shirtless. Then, Fuji pulled back and smirked. Tezuka looked up at him lustfully, until Fuji ran his hand down his chest until it was below Tezuka's stomach. Tezuka's eyes widened, remembering where they were and who was with them.

"Shuusuke, wait, don't— Aah!" Tezuka moaned as Fuji's hand plunged down into his pants. "Sh-Shuusuke… aah… stop…."

"Everyone's eyes went wide, excluding Inui's, and they blushed like mad. Taka fainted from seeing their Buchou moan like that.

Now, when Oishi said, "Let's go," he left no room for arguments, and everyone except Inui followed him, dragging Taka with them. Then Kaidoh returned to pull his boyfriend away form the scene and closed the door.

"'Mitsu, they left, so now we can continue," Fuji said. His hand continued to roam his boyfriend's body, leaving Tezuka with nothing to do but moan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please _**REVIEW!**_


End file.
